


Where Legends Gather

by Zies



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zies/pseuds/Zies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems based on League of Legends characters. Approximately one written per week. Some scheduling discrepancies may occur.</p><p>I am open to taking requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maven of the Strings

**Where Legends Gather**  
 _Maven of the Strings_

She plays a hymn, a hymn of valor  
That cuts as well as any blade.  
Quickly she plucks the strings,  
The tone plays, follows  
The tone strikes,  
And it always  
Always  
Strikes the soul.

And powerful chords  
Inflict a lasting impression.  
She then plays an aria, one of perseverance,  
Rejuvenating the heart, reinforcing the body  
When a battle goes awry, her melody  
Oh how it inspires!  
Oh how it persists!  
Her music, it resonates  
Her sonata, it persuades us  
That the beauty and magic of  
Her music and hex is special.

And powerful chords  
Exhaust all aggression.

She performs a song of celerity  
To avert with nearby threats. Her song  
Electrifies the body  
Into haste. So we go on  
And remain alive.  
Her melodic spells always were  
And always will  
Be there to aid us.

And powerful chords  
Thwart danger with repression.

She appears harmless  
And cannot speak  
But she understands  
That everything that exists – vibrates  
Everything that vibrates – sings.  
And so  
Restlessly she sings,  
Her fingers dance, the instrument adheres  
To execute a finale that is a stunning  
Stunning  
Stunning  
Crescendo!


	2. The Chain Warden

**Where Legends Gather**  
 _The Chain Warden_

A green lit lantern paves the way  
While he drags the chains behind,  
Where there is a green and spectral face,  
There is a permanent  
Sinister smile  
With empty eyes peering into your soul.

He collects souls of the dead,  
The soldiers of damnation,  
Who once sought honor, riches  
Peace and shelter  
But all their gold and all their wealth  
Is meaningless, as  
The warden drags his chains  
And cling  
Cling  
Cling  
Go the chains  
As they scrape the ground  
Scratch concrete  
And cling  
Cling  
Cling  
Go the heavy, iron  
Chains of the warden.

Quenching blood, he throws his scythe  
He casts the chains around you  
His prey,  
He pulls you near, tugs you close,  
With his shackles  
Then  
He lunges himself forward.  
He flies over walls  
Wherever you are  
And thus you have your death sentence.

When you run, the warden plays,  
He ignites his lantern to search and find a way  
It is over when he says.  
While you run and hide  
From the cling  
Cling  
Cling  
Of the iron chains  
He follows the lantern’s light  
And thus, he walks the dark passage  
Down a mad  
Mad life.

Evermore you flee  
Evermore he chases.  
The cling  
Cling  
Cling of the iron chains chant,  
The rattle  
Rattle  
Rattle of the iron chains sing  
As he follows.  
One mistake  
And he swings his chains around  
He trips you, and down you go  
And he knocks you back,  
Forward and backward he flays.

Relentlessly he chases you down  
Relentlessly he flings and twirls his chains  
And from beyond the grave  
He raises haunted walls.  
Wildly  
He cackles  
He screeches  
He chokes  
On his own laughter.  
Here is your last breath  
He has broken you  
Piece  
By  
Piece.  
He releases your soul  
And here he harvests you  
Within the lantern  
Within the prison  
Within the box  
Of the chain warden.


	3. The Radiant Dawn

**Where Legends Gather**  
 _The Radiant Dawn_  
Dedicated to IronStylus 

All glory to the sun!  
For she protects life, provides warmth, projects light;  
We must repay and worship the grand yellow star;  
We must, must, must feel the sun’s glory;  
All glory to the sun!

Lo!  
From the mountaintop her vessel approaches;  
The embodiment of the sun, she is dress’d in sunlight;  
That crescent smirk, that golden armor, that stalwart pose;  
And her blade of justice - the iron stylus mightier than the sword;  
Ah, how she emits the spirit of a lioness:  
Tenacious, resolute, adamant;  
My, how she dances in the sun;  
How she protects the weak and innocent;  
What a stellar guardian;  
All glory to the sun!

Radiance shall strike the heretics who do not worship;  
Her bright and blinding light shall stun the disbelievers,  
And daze them in their place;  
The lioness will yawp to the sun, roar a command:  
A scorch’d earth will be etch’d upon the ground;  
And they will be bath’d and baptiz’d in the light of a solar flare;  
All glory to the sun!

Question not the sun’s grace for she is omnipresent, and merciful;  
Ask not the sun why she sets:  
Ask, rather, the moon why she gleans the sun’s radiance;  
Ask why she cannot glow and shine on her own;  
She brings darkness at night, she brings darkness in Man;  
But the sun, she paints the world alive:  
In golden greens and blushing blues;  
She brings safety to everything her light touches,  
With her majestic shield of daybreak;  
All glory to the sun!

Every morning the blissful sun awakens her people:  
Her solar beams of light stretch the farthest reaches,  
Her cup’d hands holding the world afloat;  
She engulfs and caresses the world - her children  
With embracing arms of an adoring mother at the vanguard,  
Who ensnares evil and purges sorrow;  
She dashes forth at dawn with rays like divine zenith blades;  
All glory to the sun!

While she dances around the Earth with her sister,  
They cast long overdue shadows upon one another;  
To witness these shad’d kisses from afar is rare says the learn’d astronomer;  
Lo!  
The sisters again brace themselves - their guard is up,  
Behold the gilded orb in sky, gaze at the resilience:  
She is an impervious, immovable, enduring, tanking eclipse;  
All glory to the sun!  
Glory, glory, glory!  
Glory to the sun!


	4. The Eye of Twilight

** Where Legends Gather **   
_The Eye of Twilight_

It is my duty to set things right,  
To amend injustice  
And bring about balance.  
Life, death, pain, pleasure:  
There must always exist  
An opposed, equal reaction.  
While my allies force their hands elsewhere  
I will take out their structures on my own  
And silently  
I will strike from the shadows.  
But as balance dictates, I will join you when I am needed.

Rest assured my eyes and senses are ever watchful:  
When the time is right, I will be by your side,  
No matter the distance, we shall set things right  
If your spirit, waning, calls to me, I will shield you from our foes.  
I will be willing to die if need be.  
When our goals are aligned, I shall come to your aid,  
We shall turn the tides of battle.  
We will place them in a dire situation:  
Dire them,  
Not dire us,  
Because we shall always stand united.

I will distract them while you get to safety.  
I can take their hits, their arrows, their swords, their magic,  
I’ve long ago learned to ignore pain.  
I can take it...must take it...  
I must take it all—in the name of balance.  
When I enter the fray, position yourself well:  
I will rush toward them and taunt their futile efforts.  
I collide with them and feel refreshed, as they miss my shadow dash.

They do not possess my discipline, my stamina.  
I can endure everything.  
Equilibrium dictates that I am to endure.  
With lightning decisions and precise timing I will survive:  
They will never break through my defensive feint.

And when we have won the battle  
I can drain whatever life they have remaining.  
I will lead the charge and endure their turrets.  
Strike, and destroy their buildings.  
I will lead the charge and mark the target.  
Strike, and the target will heal you  
Through my trained art of vorpal blades.

Summon me again  
If you are in need of assistance.


	5. Tongues

** Where Legends Gather **   
_Tongues_

Hey!  
You there!  
Wait! Come back!

What are you doing here  
In a place like this?  
Oh...this?  
You want this snack?

Why do you stare at me  
With those dark, warm eyes?  
If I feed you, will you stay?  
Or will you flee in terror?  
Why do you stick out  
Your tongue like that?

What are these things on your head?  
Are you sprouting little horns  
With which to fend off enemies?  
Oh...there are more of you.

What are you  
Puffy  
White  
Balls of fluff  
Doing all alone out here?  
Aren't you afraid  
Of the war on this bridge?

Come 'ere.  
I'm not gonna hurt you...  
Fine,  
I'll give you the snack.  
Just  
Let me pet you in return.  
Or better yet,  
Follow me.  
I'll lead you to safety.  
Here. I'm over here, friend.

So  
All you care about is the snack.  
I'll give you the snack,  
But can I pet you?  
Are you a bunny?  
Where did you guys come from?  
Why can't I keep you?  
Where did you learn  
To produce so many hearts?

Enemy Team has scored an Ace!


	6. The Bestial Huntress

** Where Legends Gather **   
_The Bestial Huntress_

A quick, rapid spear pierces through the air,  
A spear from the darkness of the jungle.  
Only the skillful, timely dodge of a true warrior  
Could avoid the sting of that projectile.

A figure emerges from the fog,  
And lo, it is a dame,  
But she is of the wild.  
She, scantily clad in wilderness leaves,  
In wild, white, war paint,  
And little leather garments,  
Chucks another spear.  
A cheerful, seduced eye upon her  
Will surely lose to the quick--  
Javelin  
That she throws again and--  
Again.

She leans forward, advancing,  
Her left arm, extended, hovers above the ground  
Tracking the path of her prey,  
Prey that thinks itself clever,  
Prey that thinks itself  
Civilized.  
A belt of bones hugs her hips,  
Hangs round her neck,  
Hangs from her ears.  
They bounce, clatter, clunk with every stride,  
And each piece of ivory is its own story to tell,  
So proudly she wears her trophies,  
As if in jest to her latest prey,  
As if she were some sort of  
Hotshot--  
Javelin.

It seems her weakness lies close quarters.  
After a good strike or two she backs to the fog,  
Whimpering like a--  
Javelin.  
But look she returns,  
Eager and ready to fight,  
As she mends her wounds in an aura  
Of leaf-green primal surge.

She enters the dark jungle, movements screened by fog--  
Javelin.  
She prowls along the wild paths,  
Hastened in tall grass where she finds easy footing.  
This terrain is home to--  
Javelin.  
How can it be, that even in darkness,  
Without aid of vision,  
Her spears are accurate?  
There must be, in every nook and cranny of this jungle,  
Endless eyes concealed and hidden.  
Endless bushwhack.  
Javelin.

A wild beast approaches from the tall grass,  
A belt of bones round its neck.  
It pounces forward,  
Swipes its razor claws,  
And attempts to takedown its prey.  
It melts back into the grass again--  
Javelin  
From the very same bushes.

Could it be? Lo, she emerges,  
And once again cleanses her wounds with natural remedy.  
She chucks a spear,  
Leaps forward,  
Transforming,  
To that wild beast.  
And once again,  
In quick succession she  
Pounces,  
Swipes,  
And takes down her foe.

Even the most ferocious warrior would  
At this very moment,  
Turn tail, bleeding,  
And return another day, Better prepared to take on the--  
Javelin.


	7. The Sad Mummy

** Where Legends Gather **   
_The Sad Mummy_

And here I thought you'd never notice me.  
You know, I awoke one day in a dark  
And damp loneliness of a sepulcher.  
But why, I do not know or understand.  
My body, bones, and blood were tied, restrained,  
And sealed beneath green and agèd bandage.  
So strange a sense within my heart, a dark  
And empty shell that beating pulse it lacked.  
What have I to give the world but burden,  
But sadness, sorrow, grief, and tears? A pox  
Of cursèd touch that steals and weakens life,  
Where nothing beside remains but despair.

I dragged my heavy, burdened body out  
Laying witness to the vast stretches of  
Sand. A hollow wind whimpered and whined where,  
In a sea of sand, lay sunken relics,  
Visage to shattered civilization.  
I emerged from a giant pyramid  
But in this barren and deserted place  
No one could claim it as their home or own,  
Like I, who knows no one and no one knows.  
I walked many miles under a golden  
Sun, glaring and scorching the shifting sand  
That slowly summoned sandstorms against me.  
But O was I tenacious, strong and tough,  
I endured the buffeting, and from it  
I can draw a vile, violent tantrum.

But now that I have found this place of warmth  
I have found many people to befriend.  
Come play with me and we'll have lots of fun.  
I know you too can feel pain and sorrow,  
Let me give you a hug to wash away  
That heavy sense of dread, fear, and sorrow.  
And I will toss my bandages to you,  
And leap to your side to comfort the pain.  
Let me wrap you in my gauze, that the hurt  
May and will fade permanently away.  
We are entangled in the same bandage,  
So please stay still a while and play with me,  
Don't you want to let loose and break this hex?  
To undo the curse of the sad mummy?  
So come now, and let's be friends forever.


	8. The Harbinger of Doom

** Where Legends Gather **   
_The Harbinger of Doom_

In the woods  
Life creeps and crawls and squirms and clicks,  
With the many-legged bugs and beasts  
That stomp the ground, to snap and crack all twigs and sticks.  
Rivers rush and gush and shush and push  
While the birds chirp and the crickets sing.  
Beware, however, beware sudden silence:  
Should the sounds drown out,  
Should nature's tune go mute  
And the ancient trees no more moan and creak,  
Should your eyes be drawn to distant shadows,  
Beware, beware the messenger.

If all wildlife  
Dare not make a sound,  
And airborne dread begin to weigh you down,  
Look around for emerald lights  
Attached to a thin,  
Distant,  
Figure,  
Standing still in the dark.  
If your blood, warm,  
Pulls outward in all directions,  
And the cool air slaps against it,  
While a trickle crawls up your spine,  
The messenger is out for you.  
A crow takes flight,  
A dark wind that bounces nearer, nearer,  
From branch to branch,  
Eyes intently locked with yours,  
And calls:  
Caw,  
Caw,  
Caw,  
Its eerie cry sure to silence you.  
Still the distant emerald lights  
Slice through the air,  
Like scythe to a harvest.  
Beware,  
For the messenger draws near.

The airborne dread turns liquid,  
Heavier than before,  
Rains down,  
Makes splashes to your steps  
And seeps into your soles.  
The dread lingers and grows  
Yet no matter where you go  
The distant figure closes in,  
With a tap,  
Tap,  
Tap-tap  
Of sticks against the ground.  
Now the messenger of brittle sticks  
Is attached to you,  
With a bond that drains your strength,  
Steals your life,  
And further brings your doom.

I've heard of only few who've lived,  
And all've said the same:  
The dread persists,  
But now in physical form.  
The figure from the shadows jumps to you  
And murder, crowstorm—  
Crows circle overhead  
Crows cry, caw, call,  
Circling overhead,  
All the while terrified  
Petrified  
Frozen  
Stunned  
With fear  
So immense the heart plummets  
Into worthlessness.  
The emerald eyes you see belong to nothing  
Of this world.  
Those who've lived, live by luck.  
The weakened scarecrow surely drained enough  
To claim the next victim to walk and tread  
That twisted treeline.  
But no one dares set foot in there again.  
Not us, oh no, not us,  
Only those brave enough,  
Those we call  
Legends.


	9. The Storm's Fury

**Where Legends Gather** _  
The Storm's Fury_

Once more I find myself upon this rift,  
Summoned to fight a war for which I do not care.  
But then I feel a gentle blowing breeze  
That whispers, softly, calmly, into my ears.  
Whan Zephirus eek with his sweete breeth,  
Inspirèd hath in every holt and heeth,  
The leaves and bushes rustled and swayed to the air,  
And then she appeared to me.  
And then I knew I was not alone,  
Walking the old hills of this rift  
With the beautiful gentle goddess by my side.  
We speed through space,  
Windforce hastens my stride,  
A tailwind lifting my feet with ease  
And we are first upon the battlefield.

Gently she glides, a commanding aura about her  
Carefully keeping our foes at bay.  
And she is not clumsy like I,  
For she does not collide with the endless combatants.  
A rapid change of heart-our foes dash forward  
And I am in their sights.  
So my time has come, has it?  
But the gentle goddess casts Zephirus,  
Slowing their advance,  
And granting us chance to escape,  
Windforce hastening my stride,  
A tailwind lifting my feet with ease.

While on the retreat, our foes chase.  
They fire projectiles,  
But the gentle goddess waves her staff  
And the air shields me, staring tempests in the eyes  
While a soothing wind whispers that I am safe.  
The gentle winds slowly build,  
Build, build,  
And a great tornado lunges forward,  
Knocking our foes airborne.  
My chance to strike is now,  
I, in the eye of the storm,  
Shielded and empowered,  
Our enemies in chaotic disarray,  
And together we strike!  
Again we cheat death,  
With Zephirus on our side,  
And howling gales impairing their offensive line.  
All the while  
Windforce hastens my stride,  
And a tailwind lifts my feet with ease.

A storm approaches,  
And we find ourselves surrounded.  
Surely this must be the end of the line.  
But once more the elemental wind finds a way,  
The gentle winds turn violent,  
And the once-gentle goddess summons turbulent winds,  
The air gyrates rapidly  
And a whirling maelstrom roars,  
The goddess calls forth nature  
And a great monsoon blows away our foes,  
But in the eye of the storm,  
I again find opportunity to strike,  
And at long last the fight comes to an end.  
They made her furious and impatient,  
And she quickly turned violent, like the winds.  
Now together we've survived,  
With the gentle goddess by my side,  
Windforce hastening my stride,  
A tailwind lifting my feet with ease.

And they thought it was just a harmless breeze.


End file.
